Survivor
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Summary inside!


**Simple one shot! Working on updating my other stories so hopefully they should be updated soon!**

 **Avery: ( www DOT polyvore DOT com/ cgi /set? id= 210195733**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but my OC character (Avery) and the plot.**

As I walked the hallways of the arena in Omaha, Nebraska I began thinking about what the last few months had brought. My brother had turned on his brothers of the Shield and joined the authority, which in turn made me also join the authority (that I absolutely despised. I hated the authority and everything they stood for.), which also made me completely cut off anything that had to do with Dean and Roman. I hated that so much. I loved them both so much, they were my family. Roman was like my big brother who always defended me and would always be there for me whenever I asked. Dean was so much more to me, I loved him. Had I ever told him? Nope I didn't because in the 3 years I had known Dean, he never had a girlfriend and mainly just slept around. I wasn't ready for the heartache of opening my heart with Dean so I just held it in for so long.

Did Dean and I hook up? Yes we did, twice. They were drunken stands and it was amazing. Every time we always called it an accident and it remained a secret between us. I missed him like crazy now that I am not allowed to see them anymore, unless I feel like paying the price of seeing them behind the back of the authority.

I stopped and talked to Naomi as she was coming in the building. She had mentioned that her match tonight was against an up and coming star of NXT. I happened to see Dean and Roman walk in and start laughing at something Roman was saying. Roman then gets up and walks away, leaving Dean to head for the locker room. Naomi heads off and goes to get ready for her match.

Before I even remember what happened, I see someone come into the building pointing a gun and fire it. I feel someone grab my waist sharply and I feel a very painful thing in my thigh and calf before I hit the floor and hear the door slam shut.

I open my eyes to Roman above me "Baby girl answer me please, wake up." I blink a few times to clear up my vision and I see Dean barricading the door shut. I try to sit up myself but I was stopped my Roman "Easy baby girl be careful." He helps me stand up.

"OW!" I fall right back on the ground and lean against the wall next to the line of lockers.

Dean turns his attention to me and is immediately at my side with Roman. I scramble to get my jeans up to my knees and see a gun shot to the side of my knee. "Oh my god," I start to cry.

"Oh no, oh god Dean." Roman says.

"No, not you. Oh god not you Ave. Not you." Dean looked and started pacing, repeating that while Roman checked it and tied his shirt around my leg for pressure.

I flinch as he tightens it "I'm sorry baby girl, but you've already lost a lot of blood." He says, as I notice the stream going down my leg.

"Roman...it hurts so bad."

"I know baby girl, it'll be okay when we get out of here."

We sit in silence for what feels like hours, but it's really only about a half an hour. I feel my eyes drifting before Roman starts talking to me again "Baby girl stay awake, you got to stay with me please."

I look to him with tears welling in my eyes, "I'm going to be okay, right Roman. I'm not going to die right? Please." As he grips my hand and Dean comes to my other side after making sure the door is secured shut.

"You listen to me, we are getting you out of here. Don't say that again, you're going to be fine Avery. Really I promise you on everything in my heart." Dean tells me and Roman nods. I lay my head on Dean's shoulder while keeping my hand in Roman's.

"We're not leaving you babygirl, not a chance in hell." Roman tells me as he rubs his thumb on my hand.

"I'm sorry for everything, Seth and the chairs, the betrayel. I'm so sorry." I cry into Dean's shoulder.

"That's not even a concern right now, last thing you should be worrying about." Dean says as rubs my cheek gently with his thumb, making sure I stay awake for them.

"Talk to us babygirl, tell us one of your happiest memories." Roman tells me, in an attempt to keep me awake and he saw my eye drifting.

I smile "The day when we all got stuck in I think it was Minnesota because of this bad snowstorm that was coming through, you guys remember that day." They both smile and nod as I continue "We were stuck in the hotel an extra day and it was not too long after we started on the main roster and I was still getting to know you guys. Since the storm was so bad, all appearances were canceled and there was nothing around to do beause of the storm so we just stayed all day in our room and played video games, ate room service and just laughed all day." I sniffle and Dean wipes a tear that was falling "It might not be that special or anything to any of you but it was to me. It was the day I realized I had another family and I never wanted to lose you guys. If I make it out of here alive, promise me I won't lose you again. I miss you guys." As my eyes drift closed again.

"No. No no no no Avery you need to keep your eyes open. Avery!" They are both telling me without trying to attract attention. Roman checks the rag around my leg and sees it needs to be changed. "Baby girl I'm going to look for another thing for your leg okay. Stay awake." He walks away checking in his and Dean's bag.

"Dean." I say and half open my eyes. "I love you. If I kissed you now would you hold it against me." He shakes his head at me so I slowly kiss him gently and quick. "Just in case I don't make it out of here."

"No you are going to make it Avery. You will. Please stay with us! Avery!" Dean yells as everything goes black.

I start to open my eyes and see bright lights and hear a beeping sound coming from the side of me. I open my eyes and glance around, seeing I'm in the hospital. I get confused before I remember what happened at the arena. I start to sit up before I'm stopped by my brother. "Avery, I'm so happy to see you." Seth says, looking like he hasn't slept in days.

"Seth your okay." I say, checking him over.

"Yeah I was in the locker room hiding out when the gunshots went off. I was so worried about you Ave, I was so afraid I lost you when someone said they couldn't find you."

"Yeah, I got pulled in a room by Dean and Roman. They saved me." I tell Seth as he looks away from me to the floor. "They saved my life Seth."

He nods "I know, I already talked to them both. There in the waiting room." I glance back at him shocked, "They both refused to leave until you woke up."

"How long was I out?" As Seth helps me move my bed so I can sit up.

"Right after you lost consicousness, Doc heard Dean yelling for you to wake up so they were able to get to you quick enough. You were only about for a day. The surgery was successful too."

"Surgery?"

"Yeah, they had to go in and repair your knee. The bullet hit bone fragments and hit your kneecap."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"Nope, everyone was able to get out of dodge after they first bullet went off, luckily that was the only bullet but not lucky for you. Security grabbed her just after." I smacked his shoulder as he chuckled. "Seriously though, I'm really glad your okay Avery. I'm going to grab the doctor then I'll let Dean and Roman in."

I nod at him as he walks out of the room for the doctor. I check the IV that was in the hand and saw the bruise forming around it. I saw a few other bruises on me from when Dean pushed me in the room and then glanced at my braced up knee. I smile thinking of how Roman and Dean took care of me best they could and tried to help me.

The doctor comes in and checks me over before leaving and a few moments later Seth walks in, followed by Dean and Roman. Dean stays back as Roman approaches me first putting both hands on my cheeks and checking me over. "Are you alright babygirl? You need anything?"

"No Roman, thank you so much for everything. You saved me life." As I started falling asleep again, but before I did I needed to talk to Dean. "Dean come here please..." He comes over to me and I grab his hand and lace it in mine.

"If you say thank you for saving your life, I'm leaving." He smiles at me as I gently chuckle. He kisses my hand "I would have taken that bullet for you a million times over so this wouldn't have happened to you. You need to rest, I'll see you soon okay?" I nod as my eyes start to drift closed. "Oh and I love you too Avery." He whispers in my ear and kissing my cheek as him and Roman say bye to Seth and leave.

 **Finished! Review please =)**


End file.
